Shinobu's Journey on the Polar Express
by The Time Traveler
Summary: After her parents divorce, Shinobu is having doubts on celebrating Christmas without her family. Maybe this can be reseolved with a certain train trip to the north pole, and Su comes along as well!
1. All Aboard

Shinobu's Polar Express Journey

(Time Traveler approaches curtain)

TTT: little something I thought up ever since I got the Polar Express movie one to two years ago. This takes place in the manga verse, sometime after the divorce but BEFORE Keitaro came to the Hinata-sou so, you won't be seeing him in it. Oh yeah a few characters (both Amerika-jin and Nihon-jin) will be making brief cameos but they won't dominate the story or anything. Well enjoy!

(Yells): Okay Majorica pull it!

Majorica:YOU PULL IT YOU DUMB AUTHOR!

(Time Traveler growls and goes off stage. Curtain lifts)

**Chapter 1 : ALL ABOARD!!**

It was Christmas time all around the Hinata Village. Snow was falling, every area was decorated. Especially one particular former hotel, now turned All-girls dorm.

Inside all the resedents were full of holiday spirit. Naru Narusegewa was busy with finishing up the decorations and was busy humming away the tune of 'Deck the Halls.'

Motoko, she did her best to help out as well, though she kept a firm face the whole time.

Su, well, she was pretty hyper at this, and it was hard to keep her from the Christmas goodies.

Granny Hina, and Haruka were also doing their best to assist in finishing the decorating.

Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno, well, uh, well she was passed out on the sofa for drinking too much sake, in holiday spirit.

However one of them was in not too much spirit, it was one little girl. Their most recent addition to Hinata-sou, Shinobu Maehara. She looked pretty sad just sitting down nearby on the stairwell. She sighed as she looked on to the Christmas cheer going on and she wasn't helping out.

Granny Hina took notice of this and came near her. "What's the matter dear? You should be happy it's almost Christmas."  
Shinobu sniffed a bit, "I know, it's just that. . . I have never spent Christmas without my parents before. Every year we always had a great time, I never once thought we would be torn apart. But now we are and (sniff) I don't know what to do."

Granny Hina stroked her head. "It's not to be surprised. But I doubt your parents would want you to be sad around this time of year. In fact when you think about it, it's probably tough on them too. Besides you are not completely alone. You have me and you have all the tenants here." She emphasized this by gesturing to the whole area around them.

"I know", said Shinobu, "But it's still hard."

"It will pass in time. Who knows, the holiday spirit will help you overcome this. Tommorow morning I bet you will be your happy self again", said Granny Hina.

"Thank you Granny Hina", said Shinobu who sniffed and smiled.

Just then Su jumped on Shinobu's back, "Cheer up! Cheer up! Christmas is tomorrow!"

Shinobu groaned a bit then fell over.

* * *

That night.

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the Hinata-sou not a character was stirring. . . AW you know the routine.

However Shinobu was tossing and turning in her sleep suddenly her eyes popped open when she heard a sound. It sounded like steam and squeeking metal. Curious she got up and went out of her room.

She wasn't the only one. Su woke up from her room, "Huh, morning already?" She heard the sound of a huge train whistle blowing. "WAAAAAH", shouted Su. She ran out of her room and then saw Shinobu running out.

"Where is Shinobu going", she asked herself. Being curious she follows her.

Shinobu goes on outside then notice a glow coming from below at the bottom of the steps. She went down the long stair well; as she did she saw the glow of what looked like windows and a light, all lined up as on one big snake. When she got near it she gasped at what it was. It was an old fashioned express train, complete with a steam locomotive. It was on a pair of rails that have never been there before.

"What the?" she said. She examined it. On the side of the train were the words "Polar Express." As she looked around she saw a conductor come out of one of the cars with an old lantern. "ALL ABOARD!" he shouted.

Shinobu was a bit shocked, but came near. The conducter awaited her. "Well, are you coming?", He asked. "Where", asked Shinobu. "Why to the North Pole of course", was his answer, "This is The Polar Express!"

Shinobu just stood there confused. The conductor saw her confusion and handed her the lantern. "Please hold this." "H-hai", said Shinobu as she took it. The conductor took out a clipboard and then said, "Maehara Shinobu." He showed the clipboard to Shinobu, "This is you right?" Shinobu looked it over and nodded.

The conducter looked it over. "Oh dear. . . oh my this is bad. First Christmas without parents. You really showed some doubts of the spirit of the season this year. If I were you, I would consider climbing aboard."

Shinobu was open mouthed, "I. . . I?" Then Su jumped on her back. "SHINOBU! You want to get on board strange train, am I right?"

The conductor looked at the clipboard. "Oh, Kaolla Su. You are on my list too. Your welcome to come aboard as well." Su stared blankly.

"Well come on", said the conducter as he put away the clipboard and took back the lantern, then pulled out a pocket watch, "I got a schedule. ." He glanced at the watch. "oof!" The put it back. Shinobu and Su slowly backed up.

"Suit yourselves", said the Conductor. He got on the car and waved the lantern to signal the engine to get going. The locomotive let out a huge blast from his whistle and began to steam off.

As it slowly starts to move away Shinobu was beginning to wonder. 'Should I go? Would it make any difference if I don't?'. As these thoughts entered her head, Su jumped onto an entryway on one of the cars. "Come on Shinobu", she said, "It should be fun!"

Shinobu gasped a bit then decided, she ran for the car but couldn't quite catch up. "Give me your hand", said Su. Shinobu ran and outstretched her fingers. . . and caught Su's. Su managed to pull her on board.

"Made it", said Su. They looked out and saw the Hinata-sou get further away and them beginning to leave the Hinata village.

"Well looks like we are going to wherever the train is going", said Shinobu, "If we leave now, we will just get lost."

"YEAH", said Su, "An adventure! An adventure!"

"Ahem", came a voice behind them. There stood the conductor who slid open a nearby door and gestured them to enter.

To be continued. . . .

AN: I haven't abandoned any of my other fanfics, I just wanted to get this one uploaded today. I hope you like it. Happy Holidays everone her on and on my home away from DeviantArt.

Syanora for now!


	2. Tickets Please

Shinobu's Journey on the Polar Express  
Ch. 2

AN: Time for this to continue, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next.

Shinobu makes her way into the car. As she did she kept her arms to her chest and looked around shaking. Su on the other hand looked around with a gaping smile on her face. All around them were other children, all in their pajamas and nightgowns. Some were in their seats, others were moving about. Some were silent, some were talking and a few were singing.

She shyly moved by and went to a seat. She sat down and kinda looked down and away to keep herself from being seen. Su however just started being herself and started bounding on seat after seat like they were monkey bars.

Seeing there wasn't anything she had to do, she just stared out the window, watching as the train sped by buildings, houses and villages. 'Probably asleep, not even knowing about us', said Shinobu to herself.

Su meanwhile nearby was perched on a seat looking at the kids at one seat, who were looking at her in a bit of fear and astonishment. She simply smiled and asked, "Hey do you have any food on you?" The answer being obvious they quickly shook their heads.

Shinobu all the same was busy looking out the window in a daze. Just then he heard the voice of the Conductor. "Tickets please. . .tickets." He then tapped on Shinobu's shoulder, she looked to see the Conducter near her seat holding a ticket puncher. "Excuse me, ticket please."

Shinobu gasped, she knew for a fact that neither she nor Su had tickets for this train. Her mind was all a buzz, a then she started tearing up then frantically waving her arms about she said, "Awooo, I am sorry! I didn't know where to get tickets for this train, so I don't know . .I mean, please don't toss me out. I, I, I, I, I,. ."

The Conducter patted her head. "Calm down, calm down. I am sure you have your ticket. Try your pocket."

Confused and bewildered Shinobu reached into her pocket and, to her surprise found something. She pulled out a gold ticket on it was written "Polar Express Round Trip." She was greatly astonished and relieved. She handed the ticket to the conductor. "Thank you", he said as he frantically began punching it. He started with one hole but then he started punching more holes, once he was done he handed it back to Shinobu. "Thank you." He then noticed Su hanging from the ceiling and going crazy on the seats. "Ah ah ah, young lady this is not a jungle gym!"

As he ran of to deal with Su, Shinobu looked at the ticket, the holes the Conductor had punched formed words. On them were the words of a incomplete word. They were H and O. 'What does this mean', asked Shinobu to herself.

Suddenly Su got on top of the seat in front of Su. "Hey Shinobu, look what I found in my pocket. I don't know why but it was there and looked what he punched on my ticket." On it were the letters C and T. "C. . .T what does that mean?" asked Su. "Some kind of food?"

Shinobu kinda knew that question was coming, since food was always on Su's mind. "No I don't think so", said Shinobu. "Okay", said Su who then continued her crazy trech.

Nearby a kid noticed Shinobu looking down. "Hey you, are you okay?"

Shinobu said, "Me. . um yeah I am okay." She then shyly scooted more towards the window.

The kid then looked at Shinobu's face, "You look a bit sad. What is wrong?"

Shinobu said, "Um" then looked away adding, "I rather not talk about it."

"Well cheer up", said the child, "After all it is Christmas, and I know Christmas always brings a lot of good with it."

"Really", asked Shinobu, "How do you know?"

"I just know", said the child who then went back to his seat. Shinbu turned back to the window to ponder on the childs words.

"Can Christmas really make everything better this year", asked Shinobu, "Even without my parents?"

To Be Continued. . .

AN: FINALLY I finished it, I meant to had this up by Christmas, this and another chapter but better late than never. It will be up after the 1st of the new year. A late Happy Holidays and a Happy 2009!


	3. Hot Hot Chocolate!

Shinobu on the Polar Express

Chapter 3

Hot Hot Chocolate!

AN: Phew, it's been a long time since I updated this. Enjoy it and Happy holidays.

As Shinobu stared out of the window of her seat. Su was still busy using the seats as her personal jungle gym and was leaping about. The other kids on board couldn't help but keep staring.

"Your friend is sure amazing", said a nearby girl from over the seat. "But she is surely a great acrobat."

"That's one way of putting it", said Shinobu.

"I might want to ask her to help me, I hope to perform at the Kaleido Stage someday", said the girl.

Shinobu gasped, "Really?"

"Yeah. Been my dream for some time. My name is Sora Naegino", said the girl.

"I'm Shinobu Maehara", said Shinobu. "N-N-Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I noticed you were pretty sad when you came on board", said Sora.

"Well you see, it's my first Christmas without my parents. They divorced", said Shinobu looking down. "To avoid getting caught up I stay at this women's dormitory."

"I kinda understand. It was hard for me to have Christmas without my parents", said Sora.

"Did they divorce", asked Shinobu.

"No they died. I am staying with my Aunt and Uncle, but they raise me like their own daughter so I think of them as my own mother and father", said Sora. "It was tough at first but, I am happy now, I still have a family. As long as I have a family I don't see any reason to be sad on Christmas."

"Family. .. can I consider the house tenants as family as well?" Shinobu asked herself.

As she hummed this Su did a handstand on a seat nearby.

"Young lady, this is a train car, not a jungle gym", said the conductor. "I must ask that you take your seat please!"

"Okay!" said Su who then jumped over to where Su was and sat down.

"Thank you very much", said the Conducter who then took a microphone off a nearby box on the wall.

"Your attention please. Are there any Polar Express passengers in need of refreshment?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"I thought so", said the Conductor.

He slid open the door and several waiters danced in. They turned a few of the seats around and then tossed down their aprons on seemingly invisible tables transforming the passenger car into a dining car. Shinobu was so amazed that she pressed on top of the apron to see if it really was solid on there.

_Hot! Hot!  
Yo we got it!_

_Hot! Hot!_

_Yo we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yeah we got it!_

_Hot Chocolate!  
_

The waiters put on an extravagant juggling act with some teacups but Su managed to jump and grab one in midair and took it back to her table with a silly grin. Shinobu couldn't help but be awestruck and amazed at the sitation.

_Hot! Hot!  
Yo we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yay we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yo we got it!_

Hot Chocolate!

Here we only got one rule!  
Never ever let it cool!  
Keep it cooking in the pot,  
SOON YOU GOT. ..

HOT CHOCOLATE!

At this several chefs riding the carts with the several containers holding hot chocolate squirted them right on target into the cup, Su however jumped in between to catch hers. As for the rest of the cups they were place on the 'tables' in front of the passengers. Shinobu looked at I and took a sip. It was thick and rich as melted chocolate bars.

She couldn't help but smile and wonder, could she make hot chocolate like this?

_Hot! Hot!  
Yeah we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yay we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Say we got it!_

Hot Chocolate!

Hot! Hot!  
Yeah we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Say we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yo we got it!

Hot Chocolate!

Here we only got one rule!

_(Here we only got one rule!)  
Never ever let it cool!  
(Never ever let it cool!)  
Keep it cooking in the pot!  
Soon you got Hot Chocolate!  
_

The conductor had joined in the dance by sliding down the aisle and was now moonwalking back towards the address box.

The waiters were now having some pitchers out and were now serving a second helping of hot chocolate simoutaniously out the spouts.

Once they were done serving they got up and danced on the tables. Shinobu was so shocked she forgot to get her cup and saucer out of the way. All Su was doing however was laughing and enjoying this.

_Hot! Hot!  
Yeah we got!  
Hot! Hot!  
Oh we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Say we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yo we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yeah we got it!_

The waiters took their aprons making the invisible tables simply vanish. As they took the cups from the passengers they spun the seats back to their forward position. Once the waiters left the Conductor himself left the car and slid the door shut.

"That was a great show!" sang Su. "I hope they do it again soon that was so fun!"

Shinobu couldn't help but agree with Su. But this couldn't help but make Su wonder what else there was to come.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And as a disclaimer I do not own the song, just as I don't own Love Hina, the Polar Express or Sora Naegino from Kaleido Star. I hope you enjoyed this. So have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hannakah, and Happy Kwanzaa, or whatever holiday you celebrate. To put it in short. HAPPY HOLIDAYS and a Happy New year from the Time Traveler!


	4. Hopeless or Hopeful?

Shinobu's Journey on the Polar Express

Chapter 4

Hopeless or Hopeful?

AN: All right a new chapter for this, finally. Hope you enjoy it.

The wind and snow whipped around the Polar Express as it continued it's northern journey. Shinobu thought it looked really pretty. After the hot cocoa she had finally settled down.

Su on the other hand couldn't be any crazier. She was hanging from the lamps above like they were monkey bars. Ocassionaly when the conductor came in he had to get her down and made her take her seat beside Shinobu, but she would only stay there for a few minutes before resuming her chaos.

Shinob observed as she rain out one of the doors to the coinciding cars.

"Ah! Su, don't, we could get in trouble" shouted Shinobu as she followed her through the doors.

Shinobu did her best to keep up with the eccentric hyper-active genius. She kept on running through car after car. Even through the kitchen car where she bumped into one of the cooks there. She gave a hurried, 'gomen nesai' before running out.

However to her surprise she lost Su. She swore she ran out of the car but that's where the trail ended. She decided to take look in the next car just to be on the safe side. What she saw apon entering was both a sad and horrific site. Everywhere on the floor, on the seats and hanging from the ceiling were toys, rusted, decaying and practically broken up toys. It looked more like a bad back ally than a rail car.

"So sad", gasped Shinobu. She spotted an old wooden doll an picked it up. "All broken, and just. . . stranded and forgotten."

"Just like you", came a voice.

Shinobu gasped and looked about, wondering where the voice came from. "W-w-who's there?"

"Nobody here but us busted and broken toys. All lost and hopeless, like yourself", said the voice. "You have no hope for anything, no family, no friends, and no Christmas. . ."

Then to her horror the tangled marionettes came to life and said, "JUST LIKE US!"

Shinobu screamed and ran out of the car and right into someone which screamed with her. Until she realized it was Su who was hanging upside down from the opposite railcar's overhead.

"Hey Shinobu! You wanted to play on top of the train too", asked Su.

"Nani!" gasped Shinobu realizing that was where Su went. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"No it's not, it doesn't seem to bother the nice guy up there", said Su laughing.

"What? Someone is up there too!?" gasped Shinobu.

"Yeah I will show you", said Su taking Shinobu's shoulders and flipping her right on up there, despite her protesting wail. When she recovered she had to hold brace herself hard. The wind from the speed of the train was terrific, and combined with the snow she had to shield her face. Fortunatly she managed to make out what appeared to be fire pit. There sitting on a box was a hobo, at least the think was a hobo. Above the makeshift fire pit was a kettle hung over it. Perhaps coffee or tea in it, she thought.

Su ran over dragging Shinbu. "Mr. Hobo, I found her! This is my friend Shinobu!"

The Hobo looked up from playing his instrument which looked like a hand cranked lyre. He smiled up at her. "So this is the girl you mentioned." He holds out hand to her, "Nice to meet ya."

Shinobu reluctantly shook it.

"Go on have a seat", said the hobo, "You want some joe?"

"Uh", said Shinobu who winced as the hobo poured the hot drink into a can. "No thank you."

"Suit yourself", he said. "So I hear you are having a bit of a downer this year."

"Well, I am not so sure I can be happy this year", said Shinobu, "With my parents gone how can I enjoy Christmas?"

"So you are saying with new surroundings, there is no holidays eh? It's all one big hopeless demeaner", said the Hobo, "But if things were the same. . ."

Shinobu nods, "Yes things would be better." Then she got a realization.

"You you were that voice in the toys room weren't you?" asked Shinobu.

"Oh yes dearie. Sorry just thought I rattle your chains a bit", said the Hobo, "But it's true, you think everything is broken and hopeless eh?"

"Is it?", asked Shinobu.

"Depends on what you think dame, not me!" said the hobo. "One last thing, do you believe in ghosts?"

Shinobu cringed, "AAAU! Don't mention them!"

"I thought so", said Su.

"Hey what's going on up here", said the voice of the Conductor. "You two this isn't a jungle gym. We will be approaching flat top tunnel and it's not the best place to be."

"S-s-sorry Mr. Conductor sir, we were just talking to. . .," she turned to the Hobo but, he was gone, as if he was never there. This made her scared.

"Come on let's get back to your seats", said the Conductor.

To be continued. . .

AN: All right! I did it! And just in time too! Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays to everyone. And have a Happy Holidays! Joy to the World!


	5. Twists and Turns

Shinbobu's Journey on the Polar Express

Chapter 5

Twists and Turns

Shinobu managed to find her way back to her seat just as the train had entered the tunnel, so she didn't expect to see anything on the outside. Su made a huge leap and landed right beside her.

"This is getting to be fun Shinobu", said Su.

"Yes", said Shinobu her face a little quiet. Her experience with the abandoned toys car and with the hobo had left Shinobu with a lot to think about. Had she really let the fact she was no longer with her parents this Christmas make her forget what the holiday was really about? Possibly the people around her?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Su jumped over her and opened the window and peeped out. They were out of the tunnel now so she could see valleys and mountains.

"WOOO HOOO!" shouted Su. "We are way over everything now! It's like it's a flying train!"

Su was right they were really high almost as if, as Su just said, they were flying. But then it started to dip down a huge canyon.

"YEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAA! HI HO!" exclaimed Su as they headed on down the steep slope.

"Su", said Shinobu a bit fearful for her friend. "You may want to put your head back in here, Conductor-san will not like it."

But Su, as usual, didn't listen to her pleas. In fact she crawled out through the window and onto the roof of the car, getting the attention of most of the children in that car.

"YIPPEEE TI YAY!" shouted Su. After riding on top she started leaping ahead from car to car.

"Oh my", said Shinobu. She quickly got up from her seat and once again chased after the hyperactive young girl.

* * *

Shinobu ran fast after Su, not even minding going through that wrecked toy car again, though the marionettes did give her a bit of the creeps, she finally reached Su who was riding at the top of the engine.

"WOO WOO!" she shouted.

Shinobu could hear clamoring from the engine's cab, most likely the people driving the train wanting Shinobu to get off the top.

Shinobu frantically ran over the top of the coal tender and into the cab. Inside she saw a huge, really round balding man, and with him a tall, thing man with red hair and a really really loooong beard.

"Um ano", said Shinobu getting their attention.

"Woah miss", said the huge one, "You wouldn't happen to know the one riding up there?"

"Yes, she's a friend of mine. I came here to stop her though", said Shinobu.

"Would you mind trying to get her down", asked the redhaired one.

"Of course just get me up there", said Su.

* * *

Su was so busy on top of the train's boiler that she didn't notice the top of the cabin sliding open and Shinobu sticking her head out.

"SU-CHAN! SU-CHAN!" she shouted.

"Oh hey Shinobu!" she shouted and waved, "Want to ride with me?!"

"No in fact the Engineer would like you to come down now. They are afraid for you and for the engine so. . pretty please", asked Shinobu, hoping Su would listen.

"WOO HOO! DOWN WE GO" she shouted.

She didn't.

"Su please, come on back in pretty please!" said Shinbu.

"Can you make it fast", asked the red headed man, "We are almost to Carabou Crossing, we need to stop the train to ensure no caribou are in the way."

"Oh I see them" shouted Su. And he started making a moaning noise through here hands.

The Carabou looked up and started backing from the track. "ALL CLEAR!"

"Well I will be. .' said the balding man. "Uh slow gear ahead."

Su noticed the train slowing down. "OH slowing down. . .going back!" she said.

Shinobu gasped. "Su wait!"

* * *

Shinobu gave chase to Su again and this time managed to catch up to her. However just as she did the train started tilting through a lot of different curves and such. Shinobu then fell back onto the Conductor.

"Oh sorry Conductor-san", said Shinobu.

"Don't you two ever stay put", he said partially joking.

"This was so much fun", said Su.

"Will you two please get back to your seats before.. " said the conductor but then he looked out the window. "What the. ."

He opens the window and looks out. "Jimminy Christmas! The ice is frozen over the tracks!"

He heads on towards the front. As he did Shinobu and Su managed to get back to the main car, where they were literally thrown into their seats by an impact. Shinobu looked outside and to her. . surprise the train was moving across a sheet of ice, a frozen lake.

"OH MY", gasped Shinobu.

"WOOHOO!" shouted Su watching this.

The whole train clamored as the train skidded moved across the ice like a out of control car.

The whole skidding seemed to go on for minutes on end each moment changing direction. But then thankfully it hit tracks and was right on track again (no pun intended).

Shinobu gasped in relief.

"With all this, I wonder if we will survive getting to the North pole", she wondered.

To be continued.. . .

AN: Not my best chapter but I hope you like it. A belated Happy Holidays to you and a Happy New Year.


End file.
